


When the Time Comes

by nyssanys



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyssanys/pseuds/nyssanys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion and Nezumi are roommates at Elyurias University. Shion finds his roommate interesting, but Nezumi finds Shion to be really annoying. Eventual friendship and eventual relationship to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shion and Safu are childhood friends. Safu meets her roommate. Shion is worried about what his roommate is like. 
> 
> Story rating may change if the chapters get more exciting.
> 
> EDIT March 06, 2014: I had forgotten to check the box indicating that this story has multiple chapters. Oops! This is not a one-shot~ <3

Shion and Safu were really excited to get to live across the hall from each other in their dorm. Females occupied one side and males occupied the other; it was like this in each of the six dorm buildings across campus. The building they were moving into, West, was the oldest of them all, but was recently renovated. Shion’s mother and Safu’s grandmother helped the two freshmen move their things into their rooms and going over all of their paperwork to try and help them both settle in.

“That’s the last of your things, Shion,” Karan sang. “Do you need anything while I’m here or should I let you settle in for a while?”

“Thank you, mom,” Shion hugged her. “I think I’m okay to finish unpacking. Are we all still meeting for dinner?”

“Of course. I’d love to meet your roommate, so please invite him along when he gets here, okay?” Her eyes scanned the empty half of the room. Shion could tell from looking at her that she was concerned; it was a mother thing.

Nothing school-related was supposed to happen for two more days. In fact Shion and Safu arrived really early. Karan and Safu’s grandmother were adamant about the two being there as soon as they could possibly be so here they were, about 10am on a Saturday moving in. Neither Shion nor Safu were complaining. They were happy about settling in and organizing their life before classes started on Wednesday.

Shion and Safu spent most of the morning unpacking and rearranging their rooms. They spoke to each other if they passed each other in the hall on the way to the bathroom or something, but otherwise didn’t really talk for a while. Shion’s room was rather plain, he admitted. A light blue and white bedspread adorned his bed; his shelves were mostly empty aside from books he ordered for class and an alarm clock. His desk had a lamp on it but nothing else and the drawers were filled with the usual school supplies. His closet was filled with his clothes, but still seemed empty. His mother had organized the food, snacks, and drinks they bought along the top two shelves of the closet.

Shion smiled at the loaves of bread she had baked and wrapped for him. She promised that before they would leave, she would buy him a small refrigerator that he and his roommate could share, but he insisted that they didn’t need one because there was one in the communal kitchen. Karan wouldn’t back down and explained that from experience, they would be wasting more money that way than if she would just get him a fridge. Shion gave up trying to convince her otherwise but secretly he was happy about that she was going to get him one.

Shion placed his shower caddy in his closet, organized again thanks to his mom, but he knew it would be a disheveled mess within the first few uses, and he kicked his empty bags under his bed. He piled all the cardboard boxed into a stack and took them out to recycling, finding Safu was doing the same thing.

“Are you finished?” She asked. He could tell she was exhausted. He was, too.

“Almost. I just have to put up my posters. How about you?”

Safu tossed the last of her boxes into the bin and sighed, “I brought too many coats, Shion. I couldn’t decide which ones to take when I was at home but all of them won’t fit in the closet!”

Shion giggled at his childhood friend, “Try to pick a few now and send the rest back with Granny.” He called her Granny. Or Grandma. The two had known each other since they were babies and so formalities were never an issue with either of them.

“That’s a good idea,” She smiled. “Do you want to help me out?”

“Not really.”

“Meanie,” Safu pouted, pushing out her bottom lip.

“Am not,” Shion replied. “You can do it without me. You don’t need me.”

“Fine, fine!” She said playfully crossing her arms. The two went back inside.

Safu, contrary to Shion, had a well filled and decorated room, he noticed. It looked similar to how her room was back at home. Her bedspread was tan, pink, and brown, striped with flowery silhouettes. Her desk had lots of things on it from a lamp to utensil organizers, a paper file, to various small things. She had a collection of books of on her shelf along with her text books, most of them on knitting, crocheting, and sewing. Her sewing machine was between her desk and her bed. A couple of plush animals sat on her bed and her walls had a white board, a calendar, and some fliers for events coming up hanging on it already. She hadn’t gotten to her posters either. The floor had a really big, light pink circular rug and there was a cozy welcome mat in front of the door on the inside of the room. Her room looked very homey.

Safu sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her posters out of her flat portfolio and laid them out on her bed, planning how she would hang them. She was organized in that way. Most of them were prints of old master paintings, a few were some bands she liked, and one poster was a scientific outline of the brain, its parts and functions. Safu was a double major in Psychology and Art History. She had already decided before she had chosen a university.

Shion was undecided, because he was interested in learning in general. He had two posters which he hung side by side and another which he hung on the other wall. He didn’t give much thought to it other than to make sure they were straight and then he flopped on his bed. By this point it was mid-afternoon. There was no sign of his roommate. He lazily pulled out his laptop and scoured the internet.

Maybe another hour had passed and Shion could hear Safu giggling and some other voice. He poked his head out of his room to see what was going on. Safu’s roommate must have just arrived.

“Just call me Inukashi,” she said after introducing herself, shaking Safu’s hand.

“Oh, and this is Shion!” Safu bounced over and pulled him out of his room. “He’s my friend from when we were kids.”

“Hello,” Shion reached out and shook Inukashi’s hand. “If you need any help with anything, just let me know.”

“Sure thing,” Inukashi replied.

Shion lingered in the girls’ doorway and talked to them while Inukashi unpacked. She was a messy person, he observed. She tossed things out of her bags as she felt like it and with no order to it. However, she was careful about her photos of her dogs and she even had a few small dog figurines that she placed on her shelf along with a variety of dog breed and care books. “I’m going to be a vet!” She had mentioned at some point. It seemed her focus was on canines, but she had never mentioned not liking cats or other animals.

“Don’t you have a roommate?” Inukashi asked Shion.

“Yeah. He’s not here yet though,” he replied.

“Too bad. Who is it?”

“His door tag says ‘Nezumi,’” Shion pointed over his shoulder.

“No fucking way!” Inukashi stood and pushed passed Shion to double check. “I know him! I think. Unless there’s someone else that goes by that same nickname.”

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Safu chimed in. “What a coincidence!”

“He’s not here yet though. I mean he doesn’t have to be until tomorrow night, but I really wanted to meet him today,” Shion commented.

“Oh and he won’t be here until tomorrow if it’s the guy I remember. We went to high school together. I didn’t talk to him much because he was too busy with theatre all the time,  
but we hung out from time to time.” Inukashi returned to her room and added as an afterthought, “Don’t be too offended by his personality. It’s pretty terrible.”

“Terrible? How?” Shion’s curiosity was peaked.

“You’ll see,” Inukashi wasn’t going to explain anymore, but it wasn’t reassuring either.

Safu watched their exchange and pinpointed Shion’s concern, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides, if he’s rooming with you there must have been a reason why you two were set together. Remember the surveys we took?”

“At the start of the summer? Yeah, I remember.”

“Apparently we were really early on them, so they would have picked the most fitting roommate based on the other person’s answers.”

“I would not be surprised if he lied,” Inukashi laughed, slapping her knee once. “He’s not too mean, he just does his own thing his way. I was just trying to say don’t get your hopes up for Mr. Friendly because he’s not that kind of guy. That’s all.”

Safu and Shion looked at each other and then back at Inukashi. Safu looked at her clock on her desk, it was a little passed 4pm now. “Hey so in an hour or so would you like to come out to eat with us? Your family is invited too.”

“Sure thing. I came by myself so it will just be me,” Inukashi said. “Mom had to stay home with the dogs. She couldn’t bring all of them up. We foster them for the local shelter.”

“Okay, awesome. I’ll go ahead and call Granny now and see when they want to go,” Safu exclaimed.

Shion turned back to his room and sat in his desk chair, leaning back. “Theatre, huh?” he remembered Inukashi saying. He loved watching plays. Maybe they had at least that in common, but he still had small butterflies in his stomach about the other things Inukashi had mentioned. “I hope everything will be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Nezumi.

Dinner seemed to go on for hours with all the chatting everyone was doing, which was nice, Shion admitted. It seemed like old times, but new because Inukashi was there. In the back of his mind, Shion had wished that his roommate would have been able to tag along. At the same time, he felt a small bubble of anxiousness in the pit of his stomach because of what Inukashi had told him. He mentally shook it out of his brain the best he could. There was no reason to get worked up over nothing. She was probably exaggerating anyway.

“Oh, Shion, I’m sorry your roommate couldn’t be here,” Karan reached across the table and touched the back of Shion’s hand, as if to call him out of his head. 

“It’s okay, mom,” he replied, smiling softly and taking a bite of his food so he wouldn’t have to explain anything at the moment. There was so reason to have his mom worried about him. He already knew she could read him like an open book. He swallowed, “I just hope he’s nice.” Well, what he meant to say was ‘I just hope he’s nicer than what Inukashi had said’ but that would have his mom asking questions, probably toward Inukashi which might bring tension to the table. He surely didn’t want that. Not because of his own internal conflict. 

“I’m sure he will be. With a nickname that means ‘mouse’ I’m sure he’s probably quiet or shy or something.”

From across the table, Inukashi burst into a laughter that startled everyone at once, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She cackled a little more quietly. “That’s hilarious!”

Safu turned to Inukashi and gave her a don’t-make-this-weird look. 

“No, really, I’m sorry,” Inukashi calmed down significantly. “He’s not either of those things, Ms K.”

Shion slowly sank down into his seat, hoping he could just melt and slither out of the restaurant unnoticed. 

“You know him?” His mom perked up. 

Shion knew she was probably going to ask Inukashi to tell us about his roommate, so Shion took a preemptive strike, “Hey, mom, let’s not worry about this anymore. How about we just order dessert?”

“Desert sounds wonderful, Shion, I was thinking the same thing,” Safu’s granny piped in, to Shion’s aid. “What do you think Safu?”

“Yes, definitely.”

Inukashi was nodding beside her. The conversation was finally dropped, to all three students’ relief. 

Shion, Safu, and Inukashi were let off back at their dorm building after dinner and Karan and Granny returned to their hotel for the evening. The three sat together in the girls’ room and read through all their orientation paperwork, more to Safu’s wanting than the other two, but they had to read it anyway so they decided to just get it over with. 

“We got most of this over the summer,” Safu noticed, setting all the things she had read to the side. Shion copying her since she made sure he had read everything then, too. 

Inukashi was scouring through her already crinkled handbook bent on finding something. “What are you looking for?” Shion inquired.

“Ah-hah! Okay, so we don’t have a curfew. Hell yeah! AND dogs and animals are welcome on campus except in the dorms. Unless they’re service animals,” she exclaimed.

“You’re not thinking of trying to sneak any animals in here, are you?” Safu pried, playfully. 

“No, I don’t want to get thrown out during my first year! I’m just glad to know that if my mom visits she can bring one of the dogs with her,” Inukashi grinned.

“I wouldn’t be surprised at all if you snuck one of those damn mutts in here,” a dark voice loomed in the doorway and the three of them jumped. “I knew I recognized that voice, Inukashi.”

“Nezumi, you prick! Say that again! Don’t talk shit about my dogs!” Inukashi jumped up and was face to face with the male that leaned on the doorframe. 

Shion and Safu stared at him for a moment and then exchanged glances. Neither of them knew how to proceed with the situation. Were the two of them actually fighting or joking around? Slowly, they stood up.

Nezumi shrugged, “Makes no difference to me.”

“Whatever,” Inukashi spat. She paused and then said in a softer tone of voice, “I didn’t know you were going here, too. I thought you would have told me that detail back in high school.”

His voice did not change from its normal tone, “It depended on the theatre recruitment. I didn’t know until I got the results back.”

“Ah. Okay, well, this is your roommate, Shion,” she pointed out. “And his girlfriend, Safu.”

“I’m—she’s—not his—my girlfriend,” They both said. Safu’s face turned very pink but she kept herself together. Her voice betrayed her in sounding a little defensive. Shion made no physical or vocal changes. 

“Uh-huh,” Inukashi grinned. 

Nezumi slightly grinned. “Okay, well, I just got here. It’s late. I’m going to bed,” he turned on his heel and was gone.

“Okay, goodnight,” Shion managed to say. 

“Yeah, sure.” Nezumi replied from across the hall.

A very long, awkward pause followed. The three of them looked between one another hoping someone would break the silence. Finally, when Inukashi heard the door across the hall shut, she said, “I told you he wasn’t Mr. Friendly.”

“To be fair, we only saw him for like five minutes or so…,” Shion added quietly. 

“What in the world made you think we were dating, Inukashi!?” Safu burst out, unable to contain it anymore. “We’re just friends!”

“Yeah, okay. Just friends. I get it,” the sarcasm was heavy.

“Seriously!” Safu pressed.

“If you want me to be blunt about it, you two are always together and you have Shion wrapped around your finger,” Inukashi explained. “I figured that’s what was going on.”

“I-uh- …what?” Shion tried to intervene. “No really, we are just friends. We’ve known each other forever, that’s all.”

“Her actions say otherwise if you ask me. Or at least that someone here likes the other as more than just friends,” Inukashi grinned.

“What actions!?” Safu was getting more defensive. 

“Look, can we drop this?” Shion tried again. “Whatever the case may be, it’s really not fair for you to dig at Safu like this, Inukashi.”

“I—,” Inukashi started to feel embarrassed. “Y-yeah, you’re right.” That was probably the most they were going to get as far as an apology goes from Inukashi. Shion accepted it. Safu seemed like she was having a hard time with it, but she didn’t bring it up again. 

“It’s late. I should get ready for bed,” Shion looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. “We have to get up early anyway, Safu. Shopping. Remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. Goodnight, Shion,” she replied.

“G’night,” Inukashi threw in.

“See you tomorrow,” Shion gathered his things and went to his room.

He opened the door and carefully tried to weave through the darkness around the boxes and things that were now on the floor. He was successful until he was almost at his desk and he tripped over a stack of books, he assumed. He hissed automatically as he smacked into the floor. 

Muffled laughter erupted from the other side of the room and then the light went on. “Are you okay, clumsy?”

“I wouldn’t have tripped if your things weren’t on my side of the room,” Shion replied, picking the things he dropped and set them on the desk. 

“I’ll get it tomorrow,” came the reply.

Shion got a good look at the room and the new person that occupied it. It was a huge mess. He must have just come in and dropped everything where he could. Shion couldn’t see the floor on his roommate’s side at all. The walls were bare still and the bed was the only thing put together. The person in that bed had really pretty silver eyes…he noticed. 

“What are you looking at?” Nezumi asked after a moment.

“N-nothing, sorry,” Shion snapped back from his zoning out. “I must be really tired. I’m sorry if I woke you just now.”

“You didn’t. I wasn’t asleep yet.”

Shion grabbed some pajamas and changed in the closet. It was just big enough for one person to stand in comfortably. 

When he came out, the lights had been left on, but Nezumi was curled up under his blankets, covering his face from the light with one of them. Shion silently thanked him and turned off the light. Unfortunately, the light switch was by the door. He tried to make his way through the room carefully in the dark again.

“Shit!” he hissed, smacking into the floor again. 

Nezumi laughed, “Do I need to turn on the light again?”

“No, I’m in bed now…” Shion crawled from the floor to the bed and slid into his comforter. “Night.”

A snort followed. That was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! I started writing this during my senior year at university (that was a bad idea). Without further ado, I hope to finish this fic! <3


End file.
